


I didn't realize you were the king

by MiraculousMira10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMira10/pseuds/MiraculousMira10
Summary: You're furious to be going to a ball and try to marry the King, until you find out who he is





	I didn't realize you were the king

"Father, it's not fair! I won't even be taking over the kingdom, why do I have to go to some stupid ball and find a husband!?" You complained annoyed.

Your family was royalty, and the King of England was holding a ball in which he hoped to find a bride. Your family had been invited to come, first on the guest list, in fact. You however, were quite annoyed. All your other older sisters had married so you weren't inheriting the kingdom or anything, so you couldn't grasp why you had to go to the ball.

Your father slammed the stamp down on the melted wax that would seal the letter to your RSVP. This caused you to jump slightly.

"Young lady, you will be attending that ball. There's rumors The King of England plans to send groups to colonize America, and if that goes well and he has ties to us we can benefit greatly. My decision is final. Now, go to your room and pick out a dress from the new ones your maids have kindly made for you!" He replied.

You nod solemnly, "Yes father. I'm sorry,"

You leave his study and walk to your room. You walked quietly, paying no attention to the people around you. Your maids were at your door to help you with fitting, so they fitted you for a dress and left to get to work. When they were gone you locked your door and tossed the key onto the stand beside it, before reaching under your lavish bed. You pulled out a trunk that was worn with age and open it. Inside were letters paintings, preserved roses, a diary, a gold necklace, and a copy of Romeo and Juliet. You pulled out one of the letters and read it aloud.

'My sweet and precious flower. Words cannot express how lonely it is here in this castle with no one to talk to, only letters to write. How I wish you were here to help me through this boredom. How is the rose garden we used to read in faring? The one here cannot compare to the one you have, though there's an enormous library filled with books, I ought to find Romeo and Juliet, I know how much you've wanted to read it again. 

                   As always,  
                                        George

Reading this brings tears to your eyes as you clutch the letter to your chest, careful not to damage it. Growing up, your best friend was George |||, and you had fallen in love with him. When he had more duties to perform so he stopped visiting for months on end and you both wrote letters to eachother. But one day the letters stopped coming, so you had no idea what was happening in his world. You wrote to him every month, though getting no reply. You assumed the worst, that he was dead.

Never the less, you sat at your desk and dipped your quill in ink, carefully tapping the acsess off. You began to write him a letter.

Dear George,

         How is everything in England? I hope you are well and merry, because I am not. I'm being forced to go to a ball to hopefully marry the king, but I would much rather court someone else. Please write to me again, I miss hearing from you, it is dreadfully dull here without you. I hope you are living the life you always wanted. The rose garden here feels boring without you.

              As always,   
                                    (Y/N)

You blew on the ink to dry it and sealed it. You unlocked your door and asked a guard to please deliver it, then you locked yourself in your room again until it was time to eat.

A month had passed and there was no respond to your letter. As your maids got you ready for the ball, you were forlorn. As a last touch, you wore the golden necklace George had got you one year for your birthday. You wore a dashing blood red dress trimmed with gold details. There was a cream panel in the front with a gold diamond pattern. The neckline was low and the corset was tied tightly enough to make your breasts appear larger, and you were adorned with elegant gold and red jewelry.

The carriage ride was quiet and had a depressing atmosphere. Upon arriving to the ball, you had butterflies in your stomach. Your father would most likely be busy drinking champagne and talking so you could probably slip to the library. After entering the golden and extravagant ballroom you were immediately asked to dance by a man who striked you as a lady pleaser, and you accepted politely not wanting to be rude. But after dancing with so many men and hearing some inappropriate comments about yourself, you slipped away and found the library.

You walked down the isles of shelves quadruple the size of you, probably larger. You wandered around, trying to figure out whatever the organizing system was like. Your eye caught A Midsummer's Night Dream so you scanned around it for Romeo and Juliet, and you did find it, just a foot above higher than you could reach. You scowled and stood on your tiptoes trying to reach it to no success. You even tried jumping, though you would've been scolded for it for being unlady like, but you did not succeed. You huffed and out of nowhere an arm reached up and pulled the book down. You turned around and you gasped.

"George!!" You squealed happily, launching yourself into his arms.

His laughter rang out as he hugged you back. Being surrounded by him made you feel comfortable, safe. You didn't want to seem odd so you pulled away smiling.

"I can't believe it's you! You stopped responding to my letters so I assumed the worse!" You said beaming.

George raised an eyebrow, "I thought that as well, I never received any of your letters!"

You both furrowed your brows and looked down to the left, something you both did when you were children and made each other laugh. This time was no difference as your eyes met and you both laughed.

George could barely control himself. Here she was, his childhood best friend he had always loved right in front of him. She had become more beautiful as the years passed, and he could not control himself for he smiled. They were even matching, he thought that was adorable. He noticed you were wearing the necklace he had give you all those years ago and chuckled.

"I can't believe you kept that worthless piece of junk, (Y/N)," He said nodding to the necklace when you were confused.

"Of course I kept it, it means everything to me! I don't wear it often because I don't want to ruin it but I love this necklace, it is one of my most prized belongings!" You said looking down at it slightly.

George blushed surprised you felt that way over such a simple piece of jewelry. He mentally facepalmed and handed you the book.

"Here, I imagine this is still your favorite?" He inquired.

You nod smiling and he couldn't but smile.

"I best be getting back to my party, don't want people to get nervous," George said starting to walk away.

"Wait, you're the King?" You asked confused.

He nods raising an eyebrow

"I-I didn't realize, that's all!" You insisted blushing.

He chuckled, before kissing the back of your hand. He winked before leaving and you mentally died inside. You thought it best to return to your father and you took the book with you. You got to the doors of the ballroom before your father grabbed your wrist and yanked you to the side.

"(Y/N) where the hell have you been!? You know how important this is and you have to go off and screw it up, The King is said to have already found a bride and you were off reading some dumb book!?" He yelled after seeing the book in your hands, "You are a disappointment to our family, go wait in the carriage. Now!"

You nod sadly and leave to the carriage. No one was around, so you snuck off to the garden. Clearly the letter you reread was inaccurate as the garden looked like it was something out of a fairytale. The flowers were luscious and vibrant, and the fireflies made everything glow. There was a fountain so you sat on the edge and stared at your reflection before bursting into tears.

You loved George, the years apart only made that love grow stronger. And seeing him now, seeing how his personality has not changed towards you but he has gotten more handsome. But hearing he had already found a bride, you knew it couldn't be you. You were told often by your maids you were beautiful and had nice curves, but you always brushed it off as them being maids and having to say it. You looked down at the copy of Romeo and Juliet sadly. You stared at the cover, memories of young George and you danced in your head.

One was when you were both 9 and playing outside. You both hid yourselves in a clump of rose bushes that made a dome shape and had been decorated by the both of you. You were both laying down on your backs, looking up at the rose dome that swallowed you both in comfort. You were holding Romeo and Juliet to your chest smiling.

"(Y/N), why do you love that book so? The ending is so tragic!" He had complained.

"Because the lengths they went to to stay together is interesting! If my lover died, I would kill myself to be with them if I loved them so," You had replied.

He had looked over at you before rolling onto his chest, "Well then let's read it since it makes you so happy!"

A voice calling your name brought you out of the fantasy. You looked up and saw George walking towards you so you quickly turned away to whip away your tears. He worriedly sat beside you.

"(Y/N), why are you out here all alone? You'll catch a cold!" He complained.

"Oh, um, I'm fine, really. I didn't even notice the cold!" You replied truthfully.

"(Y/N) your cheeks are bright pink, your father will worry!"

You scoffed, "My father only cares about ensuring our family will stay rich, even at the cost of my happiness. He became furious with me when he heard people saying the person he wanted me to marry had already chosen a bride. So I came out here to get away," You said, and towards the end tears were dripping from your eyes again.

George wiped your tears away, "Oh (Y/N), please don't cry. This man, who is he, I can find out for you?" He offered.

"I-I can't tell you. You'll hate me," You replied sadly.

"My sweet, precious (Y/N), I would never hate you!" He insisted, talking a hold of your hands.

You blushed and looked up into his eyes, "I-It's you, George. I was crying because I couldn't marry you," you said shyly.

George smiled and held your chin with one hand, leaning in, "I did have a bride in mind. You," He said before kissing you.

The kiss was unlike anything you had ever felt and made you dizzy. But most of all you couldn't believe you were kissing him! 

He pulled away and smiled down at you, offering a hand to pull you up. You take it and you both walk back into the castle to announce your engagement

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I didn't see many King George/Readers so boom. I wrote one. I'm afraid it's not very good and probably makes no sense but we got what we got!


End file.
